Файл:Ivan Dorn
Описание Купить и стримить ВО СНЕ: http://smarturl.it/vosne Buy and stream ВО СНЕ here: http://smarturl.it/vosne Подписаться на канал: http://bit.ly/subscribefordorn Subscribe to the channel: http://bit.ly/subscribefordorn Tickets for upcoming shows: https://ivandorn.com/ Билеты на предстоящие концерты: https://ivandorn.com/ Ivan Dorn & Vakula — Во сне Cаксофон — Дмитрий Фаустов CREDITS: QARA/ Made in Almaty, 2019 Автор сценария и режиссер: Макс Шишкин Оператор: Мадиар Сатыбалдиев Продюсер: Алия Косаева Второй режиссер : Анастасия Бирючева Стилист: Лера Агузарова, Айжан Калиева Ассистент: Рамиля Ахметова Грим и волосы: Галия Бегеева Художник-постановщик: Азамат Конакбаев, Байбекова Назира Ассистенты: Шаймұрат Рауан, Шаймурат Науат, Нұртай Ернұр Звук: Макпал Курсабаева, Алмаз Бейсыбеков, Никита Фомин Композитор: Алексей Луцай Кастинг: Проц Юрьевна Ассистент: Аделина Абдулаева Администрация: Мира Евгеньевна Ассистенты: Ильнур Бильданов, Никита Куприев Техническое оснащение: motor-tv.net Камера департамент: Сардар Баймолдин, Амир Зарубеков, Асылхан Мельдебеков Гаффер: Султан Какимбеков Свет: Рус Саламов, Нурсултан Муханов, Нурлан Замалдинов, Кемельбек Туран, Есен Сырлыбаев Цветокор: Ерлан Танаев VFX: Иван Бородай Дизайн Титров: Kelly Cox Бэкстэйдж: Илья Карчин В ролях: Иван Дорн, Михаил Токарев, Моузес Зиборкеде, Нурмахан Ахметов, Ануарбек Туржигитов, Азатбек Кулбеков, Алексей Ушаков, Юрий Найденов, Владислав Масягин, Артем Важинский Слова песни/Song lyrics Птицы на закате - Их ровно столько, чтоб поднять тебя за платье, Над новостройкой, Сделать пару фотографий здесь и сейчас, здесь и сейчас. Сошли бы мы с ума, если бы проснулись здесь и сейчас, В этот момент? Я не хочу трезветь, мне не надо там, мне хочется здесь, Будто во сне. Во сне, во сне, во сне, Как здесь, как здесь, как здесь, Во мне, во мне, во мне, Все есть, все есть. Над кварталом, над мостом Плаваю над солнцем. Скучно станет - поменяю сон, Выверну наружу! Над кварталом, над мостом Плаваю над солнцем. Скучно станет - поменяю сон, Выверну наружу! Здесь особо некого винить, это сон! Сон! Спи! Здесь особо некого винить, это сон! Все, как ты захочешь! Все! Здесь никто не виноват - это сон! Над кварталом, над мостом, Плаваю над солнцем. Скучно станет - поменяю сон, Выверну наружу! Над кварталом, над мостом, Плаваю над солнцем. Скучно станет - поменяю сон, Выверну наружу! Робин Дорн Гуд и его напарник решаются на опасную сделку, которая может стать для них роковой... Как выглядят слезы Дорна? Почему это НЕ клип? При чем тут казахи? В чем вообще прикол? На эти и другие вопросы вы можете ответить сами, посмотрев короткий метр "Во Сне" от режиссера Максима Шишкина ------------------------------------------------ Ivan Dorn on social media: Official Website https://ivandorn.com Shop http://shop.ivandorn.com/ Facebook https://www.facebook.com/ivandorncom Twitter https://twitter.com/Dorn_ivan Instagram https://www.instagram.com/dorn_ivan VK https://vk.com/ivandorn Soundcloud https://soundcloud.com/ivandorn-com Vakula on social media: Facebook https://www.facebook.com/VakulaLeleka/ Soundcloud https://soundcloud.com/vakula Ivan Dorn record label Masterskaya: Soundcloud https://soundcloud.com/masterskayalab Facebook https://www.facebook.com/masterskayalab VK https://vk.com/masterskayalab YouTube http://bit.ly/YouTubeMasterskaya Instagram https://www.instagram.com/masterskayalab Telegram https://telegram.me/masterskayalab Website http://masterskaya.space/ ------------------------------------------------ Official videos on YouTube: Опомнись: https://youtu.be/65zZqd_RGu0 Afrika: https://youtu.be/yyIF9jmEb1s Collaba: https://youtu.be/8YjVyLqtVzc Стыцамэн (Найденная версия): https://youtu.be/CRfXy_-0xnY Preach: https://youtu.be/_NsJu2IqEKU OTD: https://youtu.be/WwDJAeQosFk Танец пингвина: https://youtu.be/0eihYaVddKE Beverly: https://youtu.be/qndZBzQSvQY Ты всегда в плюсе: https://youtu.be/HUaCQdyxTDU Мастерской огонёк (feat. YUKO, гурт О & Constantine): https://youtu.be/U_cNmFRwSos Телепорт: https://youtu.be/lzxbOgCnPLk Безмато: https://youtu.be/CAkHIeUNLSw Номер 23: https://youtu.be/lN4G97QP_CM Стыцамэн: https://youtu.be/dQvv8DmZMg8 Невоспитанный: https://youtu.be/q7EUnomoM00 Official documentaries: CondornTV 3.0 | Пилот: https://youtu.be/v2_Z8oFSFlk Power of Afrika: https://youtu.be/KiuFV-v4Ct0 OTD Live: https://youtu.be/gMg4UkhGxM4 OTDocumentary: http://bit.ly/2vIWwsk RAINDORN. Live on Helipad: https://youtu.be/q6508hsDv9o Randorn Tour Documentary: https://youtu.be/tb2Y-aZ-fXk RandornTV: http://bit.ly/2vHW7GB condornTV: http://bit.ly/2MDqtk2 Official music videos from Masterskaya Residents: Constantine — Стыдно: https://youtu.be/kK08dcvmnNs YUKO – Заєнька: https://youtu.be/Xq6ZHB8nv2o YUKO — MAK: https://youtu.be/BLTyFabyJPg ------------------------------------------------ BOOKING: 380 50 386 3103 (Ekaterina) concert@ivandorn.com PR: pr@ivandorn.com PARTNERSHIP: offer@ivandorn.com #IvanDorn #ИванДорн #Vakula Категория:Видео